


Top Me

by evak1isak



Series: Isak, Even and Jonas [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Isak Valtersen, Voyeurism, this is just almost 8k of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Since his threesome with Isak and Even, Jonas can only think about bottoming.AKA Jonas bottoms for the first time and Isak makes sure that it's the best experience.------Second part of "just ask", although it can be read as a one-shot.





	Top Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So I'm supposed to post a chaptered fic soon lol but I had begun to write this a few weeks ago, as a second part of "just ask". Some people had asked for it, although I already had something in mind. So here it is!

Jonas had thought about it. He had loved the experience; he never thought that having sex with two men (one of them his best friend) would be so fucking good, but it was. 

He missed not having bottomed, though.

Everyone said that it hurt at first, since you were always nervous, but he didn’t know how he could feel nervous around Isak and Even. He had felt very comfortable and welcome in their bed. 

He still remembered Isak’s face when he rode him: his swollen lips open, his cheeks reddened and his hair a mess as he whimpered and moaned with his eyes rolling inside his skull. It was a beautiful sight, like it had been to see Isak topping Even, whose moans went from deep groans to high-pitched whimpers. They were both skilled at bottoming, he knew that. When Even had topped his boyfriend, Jonas could see how used to it they both were; they knew what the other liked.

So Jonas casually mentioned it to Isak one day, when they were both preparing dinner after a long day at uni. This semester they had similar schedules, so when possible they always had dinner together: the perks of sharing a flat with your best friend.

Jonas was moving the spatula around the pan, “So… I’ve been thinking.”

“You’re always thinking,” Isak said while he cut some vegetables.

“I was thinking, that I want to bottom.”

Isak finally looked at him, his hand frozen with the knife. “ _ Oh _ .” A smirk curled in his lips. “Are you sure?”

Jonas nodded, “I guess I just have to try it, right? It seems like it feels really good.”

Isak approached and caressed his cheek, “It does, but it can be a difficult first. We’ll make sure you are ready, no rush.”

Jonas smiled at him. “No rush.”

“I’ll talk to Even about it.” And, as if they had been talking about groceries, Isak kept chopping vegetables.

***

Jonas was exhausted from work. He only wanted to take a shower and afterwards take a nap before finishing a paper for uni.

He opened the door to find  _ dildos _ in the kitchen island. He frowned. Isak had mentioned having some at home, but he never displayed them in front of his best friend. 

“Isak?” He walked down the corridor and knocked on the boy’s bedroom door. 

“Come in.”

Isak was typing on his laptop, a bunch of books open and sprawled over the table. “Yeah?”

“Why are there a bunch of dildos in the kitchen?”

Isak jumped from his chair “Oh! Right.” He walked to his friend, “I’ve talked about it with Even.”

“Really?”

“But he says he only wants to watch, if you’re okay with it, of course.”

“So… It’d be just the two of us?” Isak nodded. “And you’d top me?” Isak nodded again, and a smile appeared on Jonas’ face. “Cool.”

“Now,” Isak walked down the corridor to the living room, “We thought you should prepare, just to make sure that everything goes well.” He stood by the kitchen island and took one of the dildos. “So, that explains why there’re dildos here.”

“You… You want me to use dildos?”

Isak nodded, “You should explore your own body, have fun with yourself, you know?” He took the smallest one. “I recommend starting with this one.” It was black and not so big, probably like an average dick. “Also, don’t worry, Even made sure to clean them thoroughly.”

Jonas chuckled, “Isak, I’ve been inside you.”

“True. Do you have some lube?” Jonas shook his head, “I have a spare bottle, you can keep it.”

Jonas nodded, distracted by another dildo. It looked familiar. It had all the veins and ended in a soft curve, barely noticeable. He took it in his hands, “Have I seen this one before or something?”

Isak smirked. “It’s Even’s dick.”

Jonas’ jaw fell open. “You have a dildo of Even’s dick!?”

Isak gave him a smug smile. “Yeah. And he has one with mine. They can make them for you.”

“Shit, you two are kinky. If Magnus knew about this…”

“No words to Magnus about this, or he’ll be too annoying.”

Jonas smiled, “My lips are sealed.”

“Cool. Now, Even insisted that I gave you this one, but I think you won’t be able to handle it.” Isak held the largest one in his hand. It looked like a dick, but it was as long as Jonas’ arm.

Jonas’ jaw fell open. “You… you put that inside of you?”

Isak shrugged, “Yeah, but not all of it.” He chuckled. “We bought it because Even was obsessed with filming me while pleasing myself, you know, one of his pretentious films. I rarely use it.”

“Okay. Thanks, mate.”

“You’re welcome. I recommend using your fingers at first and then play with them, take as much time as you want. And if in the end you don’t want to do anything, it’s totally fine.”

***

The first few days after Isak had given him the dildos, they just stood by Jonas’ closet inside a plastic bag, along with the bottle of lube Isak had given him. He always looked at the bag from his bed, while he was reading before going to bed, thinking about its content.

He never found the time: either he was busy with uni projects, or he had to be at work, or they had friends over, or Even would come over for dinner. And he didn’t want to rush it. 

He finally decided to do it on a Friday night. He was coming back from the gym around eight, and Isak was going out to a party hosted by Even’s uni friends. Isak had already told him that he’d spend the night at Even’s (aka, they were gonna fuck). And that meant that he’d get the flat for his own.

So he showered, feeling the water splash against the strained muscles on his back after an exhausting workout. 

He put a pair of fresh underwear on and had some pasta leftovers they had on the fridge while watching Netflix, not really paying attention to what was going on, but rather thinking on what he was about to do. 

He then went to his bedroom, closed the door and lit some candles before taking his underwear off, leaving it on the floor. He walked around the room and rummaged inside the bag until he got the lube and the black dildo, the smallest one. 

He got on his bed, on his knees, he was sure that that way it’d slide in better. He took his phone and put some relaxing playlist on before throwing it on the bed. Much better now.

Just as Isak had instructed, he coated his fingers in lube. Now that he thought about it, he had never fingered himself, nor placed his fingers near that area. The drawbacks of heterosexual, toxic masculinity. 

But soon the tip of his index finger was inside of him, opening him slowly. It felt weird, but not bad necessarily. The ring of muscles closed around him, but Jonas pushed deeper. He moved it around, feeling the walls around him, and gasped. 

He moved it around for a few minutes, feeling his finger stretching him. He decided to add a second finger, stretching himself wider. It didn’t hurt, but he’d better be ready for the dildo. He couldn’t reach his prostate or, rather, he didn’t know where it was thanks to heteronormativity.

He decided to lay on the bed, it was more comfortable that way. He had gotten used to the feeling of two fingers inside of him and he thought that maybe he should use the dildo now, at least just try.

He had looked up online different position to use the black dildo, and he finally decided that he would try by kneeling at first, and then he’d see.

He played with his dick a bit, which was too hard already, staining his pubic hair with lube. He then took the dildo, which was curved at the end, and lubed it up. He had read on an article that he should use a lot of lube; so he was generous with it. 

He then placed the tip against his ass and, slowly, lowered his hips until he felt the toy entering him. He groaned and stopped moving, but didn’t remove it. It felt weird, bigger than he expected. 

He took a deep breath and sank a bit lower, feeling how it stretched him. The lube made everything slipperier (thank God). His jaw was slack, his chest heaving as he breathed, head thrown backwards as he sank even deeper. He let a moan escape his mouth, his free hand playing with one of his hard, dark nipples.

Without noticing, he had created a rhythm, undulating his hips. It wasn’t 100% comfortable, but the more he played with the sex toy the more he liked it and it didn’t feel like an intrusion. The hand that had been playing with his nipple ran down his torso until it wrapped around his dick, giving it soft tugs. 

And then, without even expecting it, the dildo touched that sweet spot, just like Jonas had done when Isak had ridden him. He let out a high-pitched moan. He had read only that those dildos that ended up curved were perfect for hitting the prostate. Isak seemed to have thought about that. Thank you, Isak. 

He increased the speed, trying to get the dildo to touch him there again. He felt sweaty, his hair was a mess, and he could feel the lube all over his crack. But when he felt the toy touching his prostate again, he let his body fall over, bumping his dick harder, but moving his body so that the dildo would always touch him there. 

He hadn’t put the whole thing inside, when it hit the prostate there was a part of the toy outside his ass, but he decided to try. He removed it, whimpering at the feeling of the material brushing against his walls. 

He position himself with his feet against his bed, and then he sank on the dildo, arching his back until he finally bottomed out, the whole thing inside of him. He knew that the dildo wasn’t that big, but he was proud. 

Now the toy was touching his prostate constantly, and every little move he made, when he tried to get in a better position, resulted in pleasure spreading all over his limbs. His thighs spasmed. Isak how told him how he once wore a dildo the whole day, even at uni. And, honestly, Jonas didn’t know how he managed to bear that. The pleasure he was feeling now was overwhelming.

The overstimulation of his prostate was too much, and his dick required attention, now that he had left it unattended when he had been trying to introduce the whole dildo inside him. However, he didn’t even need to masturbate, because one small move of his hips, which caused to add more pressure on his spot, resulted in him coming untouched. 

He spilled on his sheets, moaning in ecstasy as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He laid on the bed, gasping, and feeling the sticky cum against his lower torso, but he didn’t care. He breathed in, forehead against his arm as he came back from his orgasm, the muscles on his legs still trembling. 

Slowly, he took the dildo and left it on the bed. He’d have to change the sheets later. He touched the rim of his asshole with the pad of his index finger, and he moaned when he felt it stretched out, his hole flexing. 

He sighed, and after a few minutes he decided that it’d be better to take another shower, clean the dildo and get some fresh sheets. Before going to the bathroom, he took his phone and texted Isak, who probably wouldn’t reply until later.

_ the dildo was fucking great _

He sighed and blew the candles, and then took the dildo, dirty with lube and what clearly was his own poop. He took a shower and cleaned it, and then, even if he was so exhausted that he just wanted to sleep, he removed the sheets and put some fresh ones on his bed. And then, still in his underwear, he got in his bed and passed out within minutes.

***

Jonas didn’t play with the toys for the next few days. His ass needed a rest, it’s not like he was used to putting stuff inside his ass. 

That didn’t mean, though, that he wasn’t ready for another session. 

He hadn’t told Isak that he was ready, not yet. He still wanted to explore his own body before they did anything together.

Isak had casually mentioned how the dildo that simulated Even’s dick had a suction pad while they were watching a film after dinner, and since then Jonas couldn’t get the image out of his head: him impaling himself on the dildo, which he would attach to a surface of his bedroom. Him moaning as he felt the dildo stretching him wide open (this one was bigger than the black one he had used previously).

One afternoon, he opened the closet and got the plastic bag, which he hadn’t opened ever since playing with the first dildo. Perhaps it was time to have fun again. He held the dildo in his hands, inspecting it. God, he couldn’t believe Isak and Even had done this. It was exactly as Jonas remembered Even’s dick to be. 

He tried to attach it to the drawer of his desk, but the wood wasn’t probably the best option and it kept falling off. He decided to do some research online and found out that the best option were bathroom tiles. 

So he ended up inside the bathtub he shared with Isak (he’d make sure to clean everything afterwards), while his flatmate was studying in his bedroom, but with the sound of water and some music Isak wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

Indeed, the dildo attached perfectly to the tiles. He lubed it up and put some music on his phone on, and then proceeded to let the water fall against his chest. 

He let the water ran as he pressed himself against the dildo. This time it didn’t hurt, it was just uncomfortable at first but Jonas had grown fond of that feeling when the dildo got past his ring of muscles. He sighed, a smile on his face. 

It only took him a few minutes before the dildo was inside him, his hand playing with his dick, which was getting hard as seconds passed. He started moving his legs, feeling the veins that ran across the dildo as the toy moved inside of him, hitting his prostate every now and then. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. 

He was getting in the mood, enjoying the sex toy. This one was way better than the first one: the dildo, or, rather, Even’s dick, had a wider girth and it was a bit larger, but he was happy that he hadn’t used it before the previous one or he wouldn’t have enjoyed it. His mind was completely blank, just focusing on the pleasure and the music when a knock on the door killed the mood.

“Jonas?”

The boy sighed. Of course, Isak needed to use the bathroom right when he was about to reach orgasm. He felt his dick soften. 

“Yes?”

“I need to pee.”

Jonas rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t get angry with Isak, though. Hell, there was no way you could get angry with Isak. “Come in.”

“Sorry,” Isak mumbled as he closed the door behind him with haste. Jonas heard the lid of the vater being opened and Isak sighing as he peed. 

Isak didn’t know that Jonas had his boyfriend’s dick look like dildo inside his ass. And Jonas should be mortified by Isak finding out what he was doing right on the other side of the shower curtain. 

A dirty idea crossed his mind. He smirked, and then lowered himself a bit, feeling the dildo move inside of him. All of this while his best friend was right next to him. His dick went rock hard again, the idea of being caught turning Jonas on. Isak then mentioned something about having to finish an essay and left.

Jonas then only needed a few bounces on the dildo and a few strokes to come inside the shower.

***

A few days later, Jonas knocked on Isak’s door. When his friend didn’t reply, he knocked again, this time harder.

“Jonas, I’m busy!”

Jonas leaned his forehead against the door. “I’ve got something for you.”

He heard steps behind the door. It opened just a bit, letting Jonas see Isak’s swollen lips and hickeys on his neck. “Even is here,” Isak explained.

“Oh. Shit, sorry. Anyways, thank you.” He handed him the bag where he had the dildos. Isak, frowning, opened it and smiled when he saw the content.

“I see. Did you like it?” Jonas nodded and Isak looked over his shoulder. “Even, he says he enjoyed it!” He looked back at his friend. “You cleaned them, right?”

“Of course I did!” 

“Good. So, have you thought about it? Only if you want, of course.”

Jonas smiled at him, “Yeah. But maybe not today, I’m meeting with my parents in a while.”

Isak laughed, “Yeah, of course. Just take it easy, there’s no pressure, tell me whenever you want to. Now, if you don’t mind…”

“Yeah, go and kiss your boyfriend, I’ll be getting ready.”

Isak smiled at his best friend and closed the door behind him.

***

Jonas decided to invest on a dildo, just to have one always in his bedroom, for when he needed some Jonas time, on his own, just enjoying his own body. He ordered it online, he didn’t really dare to go to a sex shop and ask for one, just the thought made him blush. And he had it in his bedroom for whenever he wanted to have some fun.

He decided that he was ready. He knew that he could trust Isak and Even, that he could back out whenever he wanted if he regretted it, that Isak wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to. 

So he casually mentioned it while he was having lunch with Isak. Pasta, as usual (Isak loved Jonas’ pasta so much that he had decided that they would have it at least once a week).

“Are you free this Friday?” He asked, moving his fork around. 

Isak, with his mouth full of spaghetti, hummed. “Why?”

“Isak, how many times do I have to tell you to not speak with your mouth full?”

His friend rolled his eyes and gulped. “Yes, mom. Sorry, mom. And yes, I’m free. Why?”

Jonas wriggled his eyebrows, “I wanna bottom for you.”

Isak chuckled. “That would have been super hot if it weren’t for the tomato sauce on your nose.”

Jonas smiled and cleaned it with his napkin. “So, what do you say?”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, sure. I mean, I have to ask Even, you know, he said he’d like to come over and look, but he rarely works on Friday so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Cool,” Jonas stood; he always finished his food faster than Isak. He’d probably go to the gym now. He messed up Isak’s curls and left the plate in the kitchen sink. 

“Jonas?” Isak said. Just as his friend had done before, Jonas hummed in response. “I can’t wait to make you see the stars.”

Jonas felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

***

It was Friday morning, and Jonas was drinking his third cup of coffee. He hated his uni schedule for Fridays, he had to wake up too early in the morning, when Isak was still fast asleep, in order to attend three lectures. He was currently sitting while listening to his lecture on constitutional law (which Jonas dreaded), and the coffee was not having an effect and didn’t seem to wake him up. 

Having only three lectures, though, meant that he had time to prepare for this evening. He couldn’t wait. From time to time, while he was focused taking notes, he would remember what he was about to do this evening with his flatmate and best friend while his boyfriend looked. Somehow that aroused him even more. 

Jonas pushed up the bridge of his reading glasses, focusing on typing his notes and trying not to think too much about what he was about to experience tonight. The last time, when they had the threesome, it had been fucking amazing, and he knew that today it wouldn’t be worse. Not with Isak and Even. 

He kept checking the time on his laptop, but it seemed like the digits didn’t change. There were still fifteen minutes to go, and then he’d be free. Those fifteen minutes felt like an hour. 

Finally, the clock on his laptop changed from 13:59 to 14:00, and he hurried to close it and put it in his backpack. He heard Mathias, one of his new closest friends from uni, say something when he was putting his jacket on, but Jonas mumbled something about his shift at work starting in thirty minutes and left. He was lying: he was about to get fucked in the ass. 

He got home and decided to take a nap, just so that time would fly quicker; also, he felt like he needed some sleep, since the caffeine hadn’t had effect on him. Even would come over at eight, and Isak finished uni at six.

He had considered playing with the dildo, but finally decided that he would only have Isak’s dick inside him today, no toys. He was sure that Isak would make it as pleasurable as possible.

Right after his nap, he decided to take a bath; he liked feeling clean and he needed some stress relief; he had been too busy with uni lately. He sighed, and closed his eyes. But the peace was interrupted by Isak’s steps around the flat, who Jonas assumed had just gotten home.

When Jonas got dressed, he found his friend sitting on the sofa, scrolling down his phone. “Hei,” Isak said with a smile. 

Jonas replied with even a wider smile as he dried his hair with his towel. “I was getting the room ready,” Isak explained. “Again.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, we could go to your bedroom, if you want.” 

Jonas sat next to his friend. “Nah, it’s fine. Your bedroom is quite cozy.”

He then heard the sound of keys on the other side of the door. “That must be Even,” Isak muttered. They had given him a copy of the keys a few months ago, since he spent many days and nights in their flat. It was quite handy, especially when Jonas forgot his keys at home (which was way more often than he liked to admit). 

“Halla,” Even said with his deep voice. His cheeks were flushed and there were some snowflakes on his beanie, which he took off. “It started snowing just when I was coming over.” He removed his jacket and then his shoes.

He leaned over the sofa and gave Isak a soft kiss. “Hey, cutie.” He then looked at Jonas and smiled, “Oh, you get another kiss too!” Jonas laughed and stretched his neck, and Even gave him a peck. 

“So, are you ready? I literally ran to get here.”

Jonas stood and offered Isak his hand. He smirked, “Shall we?”

And the three boys went to the bedroom.

***

“So, are you sure you don’t mind if I look?” Even asked, once inside the bedroom. Just like the other day, there was a bottle of water by the bed and condoms and lube on the nightstand. Isak hurried and lit up the candles. 

Much better.

“It’s okay, dude,” Jonas said. “Actually, I’m surprised you like seeing your boyfriend having sex with another guy.”

Even smiled, “I find it super hot. And it turns me on.” He sat on a pouffe Isak had by the window, and then proceeded to lit up a joint, taking a drag.

Isak sighed, “Even, you know you shouldn’t smoke.”

His boyfriend smiled, “Come on, baby. Just tonight.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Just tonight.”

Even took his T-shirt off and then proceeded to do so with his jeans, and Jonas could feel his mouth watering at the sight of Even in his underwear. He had forgotten how good he looked, with the light coming from the candles dancing on his soft, pale skin.

“Jonas?” Isak said behind him. Startled, Jonas turned around to find his friend standing right behind him. “Have you already forgotten what it’s like to kiss a boy?”

Jonas smiled at the comment and leaned until their lips crashed against each other. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and Isak placed his hands on Jonas’ hips, on the warm skin underneath his sweater. And Jonas couldn’t help it but move his body closer. He felt Isak’s tongue asking for permission, so he opened his mouth and let Isak’s mouth wander inside his mouth, exploring every corner. He felt Isak’s hand running up across his back, his fingers fluttering over the skin. 

“Wait,” Jonas said, breaking the kiss. “Take it off.” Isak obliged and pulled Jonas’ sweater off, throwing it to the floor. “Much better,” Jonas said, before resuming their kissing session. Isak’s hands were now travelling across Jonas’ torso, feeling his ribs and abs, and they ended up playing with his nipples, which were already hard. 

Isak pressed against him slightly, and then pushed until Jonas was lying on his bed. The brunette boy, leaning on his elbow, looked at him with a mischievous smile. Isak knelt, his knees on the sides of his ribs, and leaned down to kiss his best friend, who was trying to get rid of Isak’s T-shirt; he needed the contact with Isak’s warm skin. 

Meanwhile, Even was touching his dick over the fabric of his underwear, observing the scene. He wanted to take it slow, although he was already getting hard and the weed was reaching his brain. He couldn’t help a few soft whimpers when Isak and Jonas kissed, though. They looked so fucking good: dark against pale, soft traits against harder ones, night and day. Fuck, Even could see them make out for the whole eternity and he wouldn’t complain.

Jonas pressed his hips against Isak’s crotch, “Isak…” His eyes were completely dark.

“Hmm? What do you want?” He was nosing Jonas’ jaw, leaving some kisses there before he went to his neck. Jonas seemed to be quite sensible there, since he didn’t stop arching his back when Isak left a kiss.

“I… I wanna blow you.”

“Do you? Let’s not rush it, okay? We have time, as much time as we need. I wanna make you feel good.” Isak wanted Jonas to relax and feel comfortable, rushing it could make things go wrong and he didn’t want that. 

Jonas nodded, “Okay. I can wait.” He then grabbed Isak from his head and kissed him harshly, and Isak couldn’t help but moan in the kiss. He could feel Jonas’ hard-on inside his sweatpants and, fuck, there’s no way someone could be so hard just after kissing. 

Isak resumed his kisses on Jonas’ neck before he went for one of his collarbones. He bit him there, and Jonas jolted. Isak looked up at his friend, who had stretched his head to see what Isak was doing. “You like that?” 

Jonas nodded, “Yeah, everything you do.” Isak smiled back and then pressed one of his fingers on Jonas’ forehead, “Don’t strain yourself and put your head against the mattress, I don’t want you to be tense. Just enjoy.”

Jonas did as instructed, his arms over his head, and Isak kept going down Jonas’ chest, leaving a trail of kisses that went from his nipples to every freckle the boy had on his abs. He then introduced the tip of his tongue inside Jonas’ navel, and his friend just giggled.

“It tickles,” Jonas said, and then Isak brushed his lips all across his torso until he reached Jonas’ lips, feeling the goosebumps flowering on his skin. He gave him a peck. 

“Can I blow you?” Isak asked.

“Fuck, of course you can. But I wanna blow you too.” Isak didn’t waste much time and stood up to take Jonas’ sweatpants off. The boy had gone commando, and his dick sprang free, hitting his lower torso. Isak knelt on the floor and kissed the two V-lines, which he then traced with his fingers before he kissed Jonas’ inners thighs. The dick was twitching in expectation, but Isak’s lips didn’t seem to get closer to it, and he could hear Jonas’ grunts when he felt Isak nosing his balls and kissing his perineum.

“Don’t be a tease,” Even said from his place, “The boy is desperate.”

Isak looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend already playing with his dick and balls, his eyes full of lust and his lips swollen, probably from having bitten them. 

Isak licked the tip of Jonas’ hard dick, which was already leaking precum. His friend’s hips moved, so Isak held them steadily while he put Jonas dick inside his mouth, slowly. Jonas was big, they had already mentioned it to him when they had their threesome. That didn’t mean, though, that Isak wouldn’t be able to give his best friend an amazing blowjob.

He ran his hands up Jonas’ thighs, pressing his thumbs in the inner parts as he lowered his head slowly. Soon his nose reached the pubic hair. He loved it, love the sweaty smell of that black forest. Even didn’t have that much pubic hair (not that Isak didn’t like him just the way he was) but there was something about having his nose buried in his best friend’s most private parts that aroused him.

It aroused him so much that he felt like his cock would destroy his underwear if he didn’t take them off along his sweatpants. 

He heard footsteps behind him as he bobbed his head up and down, and, as if Even had just read his mind, he knelt behind him. “Wait.” Isak stopped in his tracks, Jonas’ hand on his hair softening the grip, and Even pulled of Isak’s jeans and underwear, leaving him completely naked. “Much better.” 

Isak kept blowing Jonas off. The brunette boy made the cutest sounds when being blown. He also didn’t know where to put his hands: he was tugging Isak’s hair, and from time to time one of his hands would travel down to Isak’s shoulder. 

Jonas remembered that Isak actually liked being held while giving a blowjob, so he gripped his hair tightly and pushed him down, until he was completely buried inside of his velvety mouth. After a few seconds, Isak patted him on his thighs and Jonas pulled out. 

Isak breathed in hard, drying the tears that had formed in his eyes, “Everything okay?” Jonas asked, to which Isak nodded with a smile. “Fuck, yeah. That was fantastic.”

Isak incorporated and knelt between Jonas’ legs, leaning over to kiss his friend, their crotches now touching. “I wanna blow you,” Jonas whispered against his mouth. “ _ Please _ . If you keep blowing me I’m gonna come.”

And, of course, Isak couldn’t say no. 

He moved the two pillows and positioned his back against them, and Jonas was soon lying on his chest between Isak’s legs. 

He licked Isak’s dick from the base to the tip, not breaking eye contact with his best friend. His cock twitched, and Jonas laughed because it hit him in his eye. Isak buried his hand in Jonas’ curls, massaging the scalp, and Jonas purred. “Isak, I don’t wanna fall asleep.”

Soon Jonas had the tip of Isak’s dick inside his mouth, and it tasted saltier than he remembered, although last time he had only sucked Even off. That didn’t mean, though, that it tasted bad. Quite the opposite. He moaned when he kept trying to lower his head, slowly, his tongue swirling around Isak’s dick.

And by the move of his hips, Isak seemed to love it. The blond boy made eye contact with his boyfriend, who was frantically jacking himself off. Even winked at Isak, who was panting as Jonas increased the speed, biting his lower lip as he tried not to whimper. It was purposeless, and he ended up moaning, encouraged by the sight of Jonas between his legs and his boyfriend pleasuring himself. 

It wasn’t the best blowjob ever (Even was a master at it), but it certainly was pleasurable, and Jonas knew what he was doing: boys always knew what other boys liked in oral sex. “Jonas, stop. Stop.” A confused Jonas looked at him. 

“Have I done something wrong?”

“What? No, no.” Isak held him from his hairy armpits and brought him closer to him, until their foreheads were touching. “I just don’t want to come. Not yet.” Isak cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “Do you want me to eat you out? I know you like it.” Jonas nodded frantically, and Isak bit his earlobe. “Don’t tell Even, but I eat ass better than he does,” he whispered in his ear.

“Isak, I heard you!” Even said from his place. “You learnt your technique from me, there’s no way you’re better at eating ass than me.”

Jonas was moving around the bed, lying on his chest again but this time facing Even. “I’ll be the judge, then.” He felt Isak’s hands kneading his cheeks. 

“Fuck, Jonas, you have such an amazing ass.”

Jonas, who had crossed his arms and had his head resting on them, just laughed. “Thanks, bro. I think that the gym really paid off.”

“Hmmm, we shouldn’t have cancelled our subscription,” Isak commented, smirking at his boyfriend as he spread Jonas’ cheeks. 

And,  _ oh _ , what a beautiful sight he had in front of him. He had never seen Jonas’ asshole; it wasn’t a part of your best buddy’s body that you normally saw. Even had, considering that he had buried his face in Jonas’ ass when Isak had fucked him.

It was pinkier than he had expected, although there was as much body hair as he had imagined. And he loved it. The rosebud was twitching in excitement, opening up a bit before closing, and Isak’s mouth just watered.

“Isak?” He heard Jonas say, probably self-conscious from being exposed like that and his friend doing nothing.

Even chuckled, “Don’t worry, Jonas. He’s just marvelling over your hole.”

Isak shook his head, “Yeah. Shit, sorry.” And without much hesitation, he buried his face in that hairy crack and licked it from the perineum up to the top. He felt the muscles of Jonas’ ass tense at the feeling, before loosening. 

If it were for him, he’d be eating out that ass as if there were no tomorrow, until he had saliva running down his chin. But he wanted to take things slow, make sure that Jonas enjoyed the whole process. 

He blew some air against Jonas’ entrance, loving the reaction of the puckered hole, which tightened at the feeling of the cold air. “Isaaaaak,” Jonas whimpered.

Isak chuckled, “Okay, yeah. Sorry.” He felt the two cheeks in his hands and softly spanked the left one. And then he moved his tongue slowly around the rim, never touching the center. Jonas gasped at the feeling, but Isak knew that he’d go crazy if his tongue didn’t touch the center, and that was his plan: driving Jonas mad from pleasure. 

The brunette boy moved his hips against Isak’s face, but Isak still avoided the center, and Jonas whined. Isak took the change to lick the perineum, as well as Jonas dick, before his friend moved his hips down, trapping his dick between his tummy and the sheets. 

“Isak, don’t be mean,” he heard Even say. So he finally touched the center of the asshole with the tip of his tongue, jabbing it in order to proceed to sucking it as if his mouth were a suction pad.

Isak heard Jonas soft moans. He kept playing with the two meaty cheeks, and added more pressure against Jonas’ entrance. From time to time, he’d spit some saliva, before moving his tongue in circles, eating his best friend out like a mad man. His jaw ached, but he’d do anything to please Jonas. Jonas, who now was a moaning mess who kept babbling Isak’s name and curses when the feeling got more intense. 

His chin was now covered in saliva, but Isak kept eating him out. He loved it, loved the fact that you could bring someone to the edge of orgasm by just licking and sucking them down there, the most intimate part of someone’s body. 

He finally ran his tongue from the perineum upwards, but he kept licking Jonas’ spine, until he reached his ear. “Do you want me to finger you now?”

Jonas, whose legs were spasming, didn’t reply at first. “Jonas, sweetheart, do you want me to finger you? Open you up to make you feel good?” His response was a soft whimper. “I need you to say something, baby.”

“Yes, please, Isak.  _ Yes _ .”

Isak smiled. “Good. I want you lying on your back. Wanna see your pretty face while I finger you.” Isak wanted to see the pleasure in Jonas’ eyes, but that way he could also see if he was doing something his friend didn’t like during the process.

Jonas did so, although it took him a bit; his legs felt like jelly and his mind was still clouded. Isak helped him, until he was lying on his back. Even was now standing by the bed and handed Isak the bottle of lube. 

“So, how was it?” Even asked while Isak coated his fingers with lube.

Jonas, panting, smiled. “I think Isak won. Maybe… maybe it’s because I’m less nervous, I don’t know.”

Isak gave his boyfriend a smug smile. “Told ya.”

Even took the bottle, a smile on his face, and coated his own fingers with lube. “I don’t mind, Jonas. It’s only about you feeling good, after all.”

He went back to his place, but this time he knelt on the floor, the fingers with lube playing with his hole. 

Isak folded Jonas knees, his feet against the bed, and Isak positioned himself between Jonas’ legs. “I’m going to enter you with just one finger, okay?” Jonas nodded. “I’ve added a lot of lube, just to make sure that it will slide in easily and it won’t hurt. If you want me to stop at any moment, just tell me.”

Jonas nodded, and soon he felt a finger entering him, slowly, almost as if asking for permission, and Jonas nodded again. He sighed, smiling at the feeling. After the dildos, this felt like nothing. “You like that?” Isak asked. He went over and kissed Jonas, who hummed in reply. 

Isak moved the finger around, until he was buried up to his knuckles. “Add a second one,” Jonas instructed, to which Isak rose his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” Jonas rolled his eyes, “Yes, Isak. I’m not a porcelain doll. Come on.”

Isak laughed at the impatience, and added a second finger, and he noticed how Jonas arched his back a bit. “So fucking good,” he moaned, stretching one of his legs. Isak looked up from Jonas to his boyfriend, who was also adding a second finger. 

“Scissor me.”

Isak did as he was asked, although slowly. Better to be safe than sorry; he moved the two fingers and, without meaning it, he hit Jonas’ prostate. The boy underneath him whimpered, thrusting his hips to meet Isak’s fingers, to which Isak replied by holding him still. 

“Isak, fuck me. Please.”

Isak knew that the pleasure flowering from the prostate would make Jonas say things like that. “Shhh… You need more prep. It’s your first time after all.”

“Please…” Jonas said.

“Let me add a third finger first, okay?” Jonas nodded, and Isak kissed his temple when he added the third finger. 

Jonas jaw fell wide open at the feeling. Isak stopped, but Jonas gave him an encouraging nod. “I told you you needed more fingering.” 

The three fingers moved inside him, touching his wall and every now and then his prostate. Jonas couldn’t help it but moan every time Isak did so. “Do it again.  _ Again _ .” And Isak obliged, touching it again, making Jonas yelp. 

“I think you’re ready,” Isak said, kissing the tip of Jonas’ nose. He removed the three fingers, slowly, and Jonas already missed having them inside. 

Isak stood up and opened the bottle to drink some water before taking the packages of condoms on the nightstand. It was brand new: Isak and Even didn’t use condoms anymore, not when they were having sex on their own, so he had bought a new box before coming home.

Isak struggled to open it, his fingers full of lube, but hastened when he felt the needy whimpers coming from his bed. He finally unwrapped it and then proceeded to roll a condom on his dick. He looked up at Even, who nodded at him with a proud smile, and Isak gave him a crooked smile back.

“Okay, I’m going to enter you slowly, and just the tip,” he said as he position himself closer. Jonas wrapped his legs around Isak’s waist. “You get to choose the position: if you ride me you get more control, with missionary I get to control everything better, and if you lie on your chest and I get on top of you, it usually slides in better.”

“Uhmm… I think missionary would be better? And then you get on top of me, maybe. But no riding or doggy, I read online it can get quite deep and, you know, maybe for another day.”

“Yeah, maybe not the most appropriate positions for bottoming for the first time. Missionary then, just whatever feels best.” 

Isak took one of the pillows and placed it under Jonas’ ass, and then put his legs over his shoulders. “This way it can slide in better,” he explained when he saw the confusion in his face. 

“Here we go. Take a deep breath.” Jonas did as instructed, and Isak placed the tip of his dick, after covering it with lube once again, against Jonas entrance. He pushed in a bit, until the first few centimeters were inside of his friend.

And it felt so fucking good.

Jonas mouth was open, but it didn’t look like he was in pain. “Everything okay?”

Jonas nodded, his chest all flushed. “Fuck, yeah. It’s weird. The dildos helped, though.”

Isak heard Even move around. Jonas had given him the idea. He opened the wardrobe and found one of the dildos, the black one.

Isak smiled at him. “Just because I’m not on the bed doesn’t mean I can’t play with myself.”

Isak looked down at Jonas again, “I’m going to push in a bit, you might feel some resistance, just like when you played with the dildos. If it’s overwhelming just tell me and we’ll stop.”

“Please,” Jonas muttered, and Isak pushed in, slowly, but steadily. Jonas let out a ragged moan. It felt so fucking good, Jonas thought. Way better than the dildos. 

Even, meanwhile, was sinking on the black dildo. But Isak couldn’t concentrate on that when he had Jonas around him. 

“How does it feel?” Even asked.

“So fucking good. Fuck, Jonas, you’re so tight.” He moved his dick, almost pulling out, and Jonas let out a cry. “Now you know how it was in our first time,” Even told Isak, who chuckled.

“Fuck me.”

“Are you sure, Jonas?”

Jonas, with a smirk, nodded. “Let me move a bit and then we can see if I can speed it up.”

Isak pulled in again, slowly. It was difficult restraining himself, but soon his cock was moving without much problem, and Jonas seemed to enjoy it. 

“So good,” Jonas said with a smile on his face.

Isak began pumping in and out, increasing the speed but never getting brutal: it’d hurt Jonas. “Shit, baby, you look so good down here,” Isak said. “I wish you could see yourself, Jonas: my cock stretching you up.”

Jonas smiled, proud. “Hit my prostate, please.”

“Hold me from my neck.” 

Jonas did so, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Isak pressed even further inside him, and Jonas couldn’t help but moan as he arched his back, touching Isak’s, his eyes closed. Isak, now that he had located his sweet spot, kept jabbing at it, making Jonas go jelly in his arms. His best friend couldn’t stop moaning his name.

Isak kissed his jaw as he undulated his hips, making sure to please Jonas with every thrust. He also heard Even’s sobs, who was now riding the dildo and masturbating at the same time. “Harder, Isak, please.” When Jonas saw the reluctance in Isak’s eyes, Jonas added: “Shit, Isak, please. I’m sure. Harder. I’ll tell you top stop if not.”

Isak let the legs fall to his side and gripped his friend from his hips. And soon he was fucking him hard and fast. Jonas had become a moan of mess, playing with his dick as he arched his back again, feeling the tip of Isak’s dick touching his prostate with every thrust. His eyes were closed now, too gone to keep them open; he was about to reach orgasm: he hadn’t last long, he knew that, but he didn’t care, not when his best friend had made sure that he’d have an amazing experience bottoming. 

“Isak, I… I’m gonna…” But with another tug of his dick, he came before finishing the sentence. He stained his own chest, and he heard the grunts coming from Isak’s mouth, about to come. He hit Jonas’ overstimulated prostate once again, and Jonas yelped. He was still high on his orgasm, and Isak shouted when he felt himself seeding the condom, his abs contracting when he reached ecstasy. 

He kissed Jonas, and then let himself fall on top of his friend, not minding about the sperm and sweat. Both were breathing hard, Jonas still amazed by the fact that he had bottomed for the first time and it hadn’t hurt. 

“Fuck,” he said between gasps, Isak kissing the salty skin on his neck. 

The blond boy pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it on the floor. After a few minutes, Isak looked at him and moved some of his dark sweaty curls from his face. Jonas was beaming too. “I can’t believe this has been your first time bottoming and you just did this.”

A smug smile appeared on Jonas’ face. “Well, you know, I’m the master of sex.” He laughed, and so did Isak. “Where’s Even?”

“Probably in the bathroom.” Indeed, right after Isak spoke the door opened and Even came back with a towel to clean his two boys, after having cleaned himself. 

Even if he didn’t want to, Isak got next to Jonas so that his boyfriend could clean the brunette boy thoroughly. The towel was a bit damp with warm water. Even ran it across Jonas’ chest and then proceeded to clean the lube around his hole, a beaming smile still in his face. 

Even then proceeded to clean Isak’s chest. 

“You two have been amazing,” he said. 

Jonas smiled at him, “ _ You two _ have been amazing. Thanks for letting me do this and feeling loved and cared about.”

Isak got closer to him and kissed him on his temple, a smile on his face. “I bet you’re exhausted.” Jonas nodded, Even getting on the bed. “You’re staying with us tonight, right?” Isak asked.

And, of course, Jonas said yes.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was just rereading the first part and noticed that I recycled some ideas without noticing?? oh well...


End file.
